live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011)
Transformers: Dark of the Moon is a 2011 American science fiction action film based on the Transformers toy line. First released on June 23, 2011, it is the third installment of the live-action Transformers film series. It is a sequel to 2009's Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. The film was produced by Paramount Pictures, directed by Michael Bay and executive produced by Steven Spielberg. The film stars: Shia LaBeouf, Josh Duhamel, John Turturro, Tyrese Gibson, Rosie Huntington-Whiteley, Patrick Dempsey, Kevin Dunn, Julie White, Ken Jeong, Alan Tudyk, Glenn Morshower, Lester Speight with John Malkovich and Frances McDormand. Starring *Shia LaBeouf - Sam Witwicky *Josh Duhamel - Lennox *John Turturro - Simmons *Tyrese Gibson - Epps *Rosie Huntington-Whiteley - Carly *Patrick Dempsey - Dylan *Kevin Dunn - Ron Witwicky *Julie White - Judy Witwicky *Ken Jeong - Jerry Wang *Alan Tudyk - Dutch *Glenn Morshower - General Morshower *Lester Speight - Eddie *With John Malkovich - Bruce Brazos *And Frances McDormand - Mearing 'Cast' *Buzz Aldrin - Buzz Aldrin *Bill O'Reilly - Bill O'Reilly *Voshkod - Ravil Isyanov *Lennox Lieutenant - Dustin Dennard *Lennox Team "Baby Face" - Markiss McFadden, Jr. *Lennox Team "Chapman" - Nick Bickle *Lennox Team "Atroui" - Ajay James *Lennox Team "Phelps" - Brett Lynch *Lennox Team "Bruno" - Chris Robinson *Lennox Team "Nelson" - Scott C. Roe *Lennox Team "Tuens" - James Weston II *Lennox Team "Taggart" - Brian Call *Epps Team "Mongo" - Aaron Garrido *Epps Team "Hooch" - Mikal A. Vega *Epps Team "Marc L" - Kenny Sheard *Epps Team "Stone" - Josh Kelly *Mearing's Aide - Keiko Agena *Morshower's Aide - LaMonica Garrett *Voshkod Associate - Yasen Peyankov *President Kennedy - Brett Stimely *President Nixon - John Tobin *Defense Secretary McNamara - Drew Pillsbury *Director of NASA - Patrick Pankhurst *NASA Scientist (1969) - Larry Clarke *Black Ops NASA Technicians (1969) - Tom Virtue, Thomas Crawford *Black Ops NASA Technician (1969) - Kevin Sizemore *NASA Mission Controller (1969) - Alan Pietruszewski *NASA Launch Technician (1969) - Michael Daniel Cassady *Tracking Station Supervisor (1969) - Peter B. Murnik *Neil Armstrong (1969) - Don Jeanes *Buzz Aldrin (1969) - Cory Tucker *Old NASA Scientists - Lindsey Ginter, David St. James *NASA Technician - Mitch Bromwell *Cosmonaut Dimitri - Elya Baskin *Cosmonaut Yuri - Eugene Alper *Russian Lady - Inna Korobkina *Russian Bouncer - Zoran Radanovich *Russian Female Bartender - Kathleen Gati *Human Resources Lady - Annie O'Donnell *Pimply Corporate Kid - Chris Sheffield *Japanese Executive - Ken Takemoto *Executive Interviewer - Michael Loeffelholz *Female Insurance Agent - Mindy Sterling *Mailroom Workers - Stephen Monroe Taylor, Andy Daly, Derek Miller, Leidy Mazo *Accuretta Executive - Scott Krinsky *Accuretta Workers - Katherine Sigismund, Maile Flanagan *Berated Scientist - Darren O'Hare *Simmons Tileman - Jack Axelrod *Engineer - Rich Hutchman *Engineer's Wife - Meredith Monroe *Engineer's Daughter - Charlotte Labadie *Dylan's Executive - Christian Baha *Dylan's Assistants - Jennifer Williams, Danielle Fornarelli *NEST Guards - Danny McCarthy, John Turk, Peter A. Kelly *SEALS - Mark Golden, Sean Murphy, Scott Paulson, Luis Echagarruga *UN Secretary General - Iqbal Theba *Lt. Sulimani - Anthony Azizi *Lr. Faraj - Sammy Sheik *Military Drone Supervisor - Mark Ryan *GPS Tracking Coordinator - John S. McAfee *DC Mall Reporter - Jay Gates *DC Capitol Reporter - Rebecca Cooper *Bones the Mastiff - Bonecrusher Category:Movies Category:2011 Movies